The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus for displaying a plural number of two-dimensional (2-D) images on a plural number of display surfaces or screens, which are located at positions differing from each other, in the depth direction of a set seeing from a side of an observer or viewer, and it relates, in particular, to an image displaying apparatus, which can be provided, cheaply, even if enlarging the screen size of the 2-D image.
In recent years, accompanying an announcement of stoppage of the analog terrestrial broadcasting, expected in the year 2011, an image displaying apparatus is widely spreading, of a direct-view type, having a large display, enabling to receive so-called a high vision broadcasting of high-definition (for example, 1,920×1,080 pixels), which was already started, and a digital terrestrial TV (television) broadcasting of high-quality.
In general, as a thin-type display panel within such image displaying apparatus of the direct-view type is applied a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) or a liquid crystal panel; however, the liquid crystal panel is inferior in contrast (or may be called “contrast ratio”) by an about one (1) digit thereof, comparing to the PDP. On the other hand, for the PDP, there is still remained a problem to be dissolved, i.e., brightness is short when displaying a white all over the entire screen thereof, etc. Also, though a ratio of the panel is large, occupying within a total cost of the image displaying apparatus of the thin direct-view type, but since a unit const of the panel falls down, greatly, due to a feeling of overproduction thereof accompanying with a large-scaled initial investments by panel makers, a set price also generates a price fall-down following with it, at 20% or more per a year, for example.
For this reason, every company of the set makers continues development of the image displaying apparatus having a high additive value, and therefore a main product of products line-up is shifted, in particular, the resolution of the panel, from XGA (1,024×768 pixels) into a type for enabling to receive the high vision broadcasting of high-definition (1,920×1,080 pixels). Further, as a next step thereafter, developments become more serious about a 3-D image displaying apparatus, which can display a 3-D stereoscopic image (hereinafter, being called “3-D image”).
As a 3-D display method for displaying such the 3-D image (e.g., the 3-D stereoscopic image), at an initial stage of the developments, is already well-known a liquid crystal shutter glasses method, wherein an image (e.g., 2-D image) for a right eye and an image (e.g., 2-D image) for a left eye are exchanged, per one (1) field of an image signal, while the liquid crystal shutters installed into the glasses in synchronism with this. However, with this method, since a pair of the liquid crystal shutter glasses is necessary, it is very inconvenient, upon an actual use thereof. Also, since an adjustment of a focus must be made by naked eyes, upon the surfaces, on which the 2-D images are displayed (hereinafter, being called “a display surface or screen”), there is also generated other physiological problem, i.e., fatigue of the eyes or eyestrain.
A 3-D displaying method for dissolving such problems mentioned above, and a 3-D image displaying apparatus applying the same therein are already known, in the following Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3022558